An unexpected visit
by Trinnerti
Summary: Oneshot KakaSaku. Walking down the corridor to check up a patient she never knew what was coming at her. Lemon.


A/N: Yes! My very first smutty fanfic xD. With Valentine 's Day coming up and all I made this little oneshot. It's still a bit early but consider it's my treat to you KakaSaku fans :). I dedicate it to my dear friend and beta V.

**Summary: **Oneshot. Walking down the corridor to check up a patient she never knew what was coming at her. Lemon.

**An unexpected visit**

It was nearly midnight when Sakura was making her way to check up her patient. Knowing every single path out of her head she didn't even think where she was heading. Her feet led her down the corridor at a slow pace while she was checking her patient's card. Since Ino had begged her to take over her shift tonight since her lover was home Sakura really hadn't the heart to deny her request. It was awhile since they had been together and it was Valentine's Day after all.

Walking around the corner, she made her way down the familiar corridor that would eventually lead her to the patient she was checking upon. Walking past and alcove in the wall, she didn't notice the person standing there waiting for her. Hidden in the shadows, he reached out and grabbed Sakura, pulling her into the hidden darkness the alcove provided. Taking her by surprise her card dropped onto the ground, making a clattering sound as the wood collided with the tiles of the hospital. Sakura immediately grabbed the hands around her waist and chest and was about to force chakra into her hands when she recognized the scent and relaxed at his familiar chakra signal.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, but was interrupted by someone hushing her quietly. She could feel his breath on her ear and a shiver ran up her spine.

Sakura was suddenly very aware of where his hands were trailing up her body. One released its hold on her waist and was drawn slowly across her stomach where it now started to trace teasing circles around her belly button. Breath stirred her hair, covering her eat as it was blown out of his face. The other hand moved up at a snail's pace, as his hand ran over her collarbone and then her neck. Gently moving some of her pink coloured hair so her neck was exposed, he planted brief soft kissed accompanied with a sigh. Sakura let her eyes flutter shut as she savoured every sensation that was running through her body. As the kisses became longer the young medic quivered as his mouth started to nip and lick the tender skin. She felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach and a warm rush ran throughout her body. The hand on her neck moved to the top of her medic uniform and with an aching slow pace, half gloved fingers began to unfasten the top buttons.

"What if someone sees us?" Sakura whispered the question more a rhetorical statement than any kind of protest.

The hand stopped undoing her buttons midway down her chest, her simply white lace bra showing through the gap, while the lips on her neck stilled at her question. Sakura gave a low moan when his hand slid underneath the material of her uniform resting on her breast. The lips on her neck started to suck on her porcelain skin, interspersing this with a flick of his tongue. Tilting her head back she let it rest on his body behind her. She opened her eyes briefly, staring at the white ceiling of the hospital as she silently gave praise for what was happening. The hand on her stomach started to make its way down, getting lower and lower whilst stroking and caressing the skin it came across. As it reached the hem of her skirt it pulled up slightly, caressing the skin that lay there. It didn't move until Sakura's hand rested on top of his and moved it to the tender skin on the inside of her thigh.

She let her hand drop to the side as she felt his hand there slightly scratch at her thigh. The material of his gloves caused wicked sensations as it rubbed against her by now overly sensitive skin. Without thinking it over she moved her legs wider apart. As his hand started to travel up again, it brought the hem of her skirt with it; exposing more and more of her to the darkness around them. As his hand below her began to travel up, his hand at her breast moved down slightly, rubbing a thumb over her lace clad nipple. Letting out a groan, Sakura arched into the touch; seeking for more contact. His hand splayed out and cupper her breast kneading it, scratching slightly with his thumb over her erect nipple, causing Sakura to gasp out at the sensation.

She let out a grunt of protest when her lover pulled back slightly, only to give a moan of delight as his partly gloved hand slid beneath the lace barrier of her bra and gave her breast a squeeze. The feeling of the leather material of the glove against her bare skin was driving her wild. She found out at her twenty-first birthday that she had a leather fetish when she saw her lover clad in leather lying on her bed as present. A fingertip flicked against her naked nipple and traced circles around it, causing it to become ever more swollen. Her skirt was now totally pulled up, revealing her matching white lace panties. Lightly bruising over them, playful fingers began to stroke the skin above the hemline of her underwear, then running one finger along the top of the hem. Again he stopped his movements, waiting for encouragement to go on. But no more than a moment when Sakura arched against his hand, pleading to continue his ministrations.

"Please…don't stop." She gasped; her eyes open briefly to look at him pleading.

That was all he was waiting for. With one swift movement the hand slipped under the white lace and moved his searching fingers lower through her soft pink curls. Sakura arched again, pressing herself against the body behind her. Closing her eyes she moved her head to the side, groaning loudly as hungry lips captured her own. As the fingers below found what they'd been searching for, his tongue licked across her bottom lip, searching for entrance to her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth happily and moaned as it swept inside her mouth, tasting her sweet taste mixed with coffee she'd been drinking earlier that evening. Pulling his tongue back one of his fingers slid into her hot, damp core, making Sakura opened her mouth in a loud gasp as the tongue dipping in again, touching her own. Her lover's head tilted o the side slightly as they did it again, licking her bottom lip before clamping a hot open-mouthed kiss against her parted lips. Sakura writhed under his touch, every move his hand made or sweep of his tongue causing her so much pleasure. His fingers moved in a steady space, the friction of the material rubbing against her sending waves of wonderful sensation through the medic. Slipping in another finger, the pace and thrust increased much to Sakura's delight. Moving into the rhythm of his fingers she met every thrust.

Suddenly they heard something, heels clicking on the tiles as it made their way through the corridor their way. Instead of stopping of slowing down his hand below kept up its speed of movement. A mouth clamped of hers, which Sakura was very grateful for as it somewhat muffled her cries of passion.

As the footsteps came closer the kiss between the two became more heated, both their tongues fighting passionately. Sakura could hear the clicking very close to their hiding spot but instead of being scared to be caught, it seemed to turn her on more. Judging to the quickening space of her lover's fingers she concluded that he felt the same. She pulled away from the kiss and turned her head whilst opening her eyes and stared through the shadows. She saw Shizune coming closer to their hiding spot. Her heavy lidded eyes observed her approach. Hungry lips nibbled on her neck as she leaned her head back, still watching her poison expert's movements. To her shock, Shizune stopped a little bit in front of her. As she did so, the hand below quickened and Sakura had to bit her lip to keep from moaning and giving their position away.

Watching her under her dark lashes as she bent down to pick up the card she dropped out of her hands, Sakura could hardly believe that this was happening. Why had she'd been so stupid to let it lie there? If she happened to look into their direction and peer a little closer she would certainly discover her up to naughty tricks in the dark. She would never live it down. But just the thought that they might get caught thrilled her beyond belief. The danger that they might be discovered made the whole experience one of the most erotic things to have happened with her. And that was rare since she was dating the most perverted man of whole Konoha. The hand on her breast continued to squeeze and knead whilst the hand below moved faster and faster, the thrusts becoming harder and the friction drove the pink haired woman wild. She bit her lip again, drawing blood as she tried to contain the cry which was threatening to expose her, caught at the back of her throat. Finally, after what seemed to Sakura like an eternity, Shizune straightened up with the card in her hand and started to walk towards the patient room itself she was heading for before all this happened. Sakura strained her ears as she heard the black haired woman turn the corner and the sound of clicking heels on the tiles faded away in to the distance.

Panting heavily Sakura threw back her head as a thumb ground down hard on her nipple and fingers began to plunge hard in to her. She closed her eyes, as she revelled in the feeling of a building sensation in the lower part of her body. Licking her lips she felt a cold breeze on her neck, as breath from the person behind her wafted over it. Moving her head to the side she lent back, continuing to breathe heavily. Maintaining a fast speed, the fingers below started to rub her clit in slow circles. Adding pressure to what the other hand was doing to her tortured nipple. It was too much for the young medic. She arched her back and stiffened as a blinding white light ripped across the back of her eyelids. Somehow her lips were captured again, and she screamed her muffled release into her lover's mouth. Sakura could feel her muscles clamping around the fingers as they kept pumping steadily in to her. As her orgasm slowly faded, she felt the partly gloved fingers pulling out slowly, while the other hand withdrew from her bra and tilted up her chin. Opening her eyes she looked into the eye of her lover with a satisfied smile on her face. She leaned heavily on him as her legs wobbled under her.

"Will I get to see you again tonight?" she breathed, trying to regain control of her body. She was after all almost done with her shift.

"Do you want to?" Came a murmured response.

Looking up Sakura brushed her lips against his as she turned around.

"What do you think?" she asked with a mocking tone. They stared at each other, not breaking eye contact for a few moments. The shadow gave a little laugh.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this you know."

"I know," Sakura whispered, looking down at the ground. There was a moment of silence, and then she looked up with a smile on her face.

"So will I meet you at my apartment again?" she said brightly, in hushed tones.

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

"That's going to be the first time then," Sakura joked. Her lover chuckled at her comment as he bent down to capture her lips once again.

After breaking the kiss she nodded, smiling all the while. Fixing her skirt she walked away out of the alcove into the corridor. Running her fingers through her hair, she gave the shadows a dazzling smile and started to walk off a little unsteadily down the corridor.

"Sakura-chan?" She turned around to face her lover.

"Yes?"

"You probably want to pay some regard to your appearance for a moment," came his smooth voice from the dark. Sakura looked down puzzled, and finally noticing the undone buttons quickly fastened them.

"Thanks for that." She paused while finishing fastening the last one. "That's why we make the perfect team you know," she said with a grin. With a wink, she turned on her heel and strode down the corridor. Chuckling, the figure in the shadows moved into the light and watched her retreating back with a smile on his lips.

He took out his Icha Icha book whilst pulling his mask back up with his free hand. He watched his former student moving down the corridor with a contented smile on his face. He shook his head slightly, a light laugh escaping his lips. Who would have though an old dog like himself still had it in him? he thought to himself pleased. He didn't even give her, her valentine's present yet. Ah well he could give it later to her anyway, smirking as he teleported towards his lover's apartment to wait for her arrival and celebrate Valentine's Day further.

_~Happy Valentine's Day! ~_


End file.
